This invention relates to an electrostatic latent image developer comprising a magnetic toner and a carrier and a method for developing an electrostatic latent image using the developer.
For the development of electrostatic latent images, monocomponent developers using magnetic toner are well known in the art. Triboelectric magnetic toners comprising a magnetic toner and a charge control agent are also known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Nos. 48754/1980, 45555/1982, 45556/1982, and 45557/1982. These monocomponent toners suffer from agglomeration due to static charges which causes image defects such as white streaks.
Techniques for preventing such toner agglomeration are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Nos. 121054/1984, 182464/1984, 210450/1984, 210466/1984, 216149/1984, 42163/1987, 275280/1987, and 294259/1987. These developing compositions are prepared by adding a carrier to a triboelectric magnetic toner having internally added thereto a charge control agent, for example, a chromium complex of a monoazo dye such as Bontron S-34 (manufactured by Orient Chemical K.K.) and a Nigrosine dye such as Bontron N-01 (manufactured by Orient Chemical K.K.).
Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 162563/1984 discloses an example in which a developing composition is prepared by adding a carrier to a triboelectric magnetic toner having internally added thereto a charge control agent in the form of Aizen Spilon Black TRH (manufactured by Hodogaya Chemical K.K.) which is a monoazo dye chromium complex. The addition of carrier is effective in eliminating white streaks.
A commonly used developing system of the magnetic brush type includes a magnet and a developing sleeve rotatably mounted thereon. Development is carried out by causing relative rotation of the magnet and the sleeve whereby rotation of the sleeve forms a layer of toner thereon. There is a likelihood that the toner firmly adheres to the sleeve, which is known as sleeve adhesion. Such toner adhesion occurs on the sleeve in a wavy manner, often resulting in a printed image having an undesirable wavy pattern.